


Ricktroll’d

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [14]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: In which three birds are asked to sing, and only one wants to.





	Ricktroll’d

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of Drawlloween.

Three little Robins were crossing a bridge when they had the misfortune to run into a troll. The youngest Robin went first.

"Song me a song," the troll bellowed.

"I don't sing well. But my older brother songs very nicely."

"Very well," the troll said. "But if he doesn't sing, I'll eat him up!"

And so the youngest Robin made his way across the bridge.

The second eldest tried to cross the bridge.

"Sing me a song," the troll bellowed.

"Oh, no. I don't sing well at all. But my older brother sings very nicely."

"Very well," the troll said. "But if he doesn't sing, I'll eat him up!"

And the second Robin made his way across the bridge.

Then, the eldest Robin tried to cross the bridge.

"Sing me a song," the troll bellowed.

A heavenly choir began and light shone down on the Robin. Suddenly, he whirled around, the music changing to am 80s disco beat.

"No!" The troll yelled. "I've been Rickrolled!"

He leapt off the bridge back to the safety of his lair.

The music stopped and the Robin crossed the bridge to meet his brothers.


End file.
